dark709fandomcom-20200215-history
The New Dark709's Comics: The Game/Walkthrough
This page includes the walkthrough of The New Dark709's Comics: The Game. It is not yet complete but it'll be finished- Level 1: Comic Land Part 1 The game starts from the entrance of Dark709's comic studio. In story mode, you can play as Dark709, Bob, Newsy, Onepu Nuva, Zacku, Tiki or Torri Torri. They all only have a sword and no powers. Wield the weapon with B and use it with N and M. Without the weapon, they'll punch with N and M. In the beginning, you have to get out to fresh air. You must jump over a small fire. After that, there is a short walk until you get to two Zimmwad's holding a Matoran hostage. They shoot at you. You must defeat them. You can defeat enemies by whacking them with your sword (or punch, but the sword is more effective). You can also deflect their blasts by hitting their blasts when they are close to you. This also provides an other way to defeat enemies. By deflecting their blasts. Sometimes the deflected blasts will fly straight back at the enemy, and it'll do damage to them. Anyway, defeat the Zimmwads. The Matoran will start walking around without destination after you've done so. Very near these is a house with Moronicle reading on a sign. It's Leppy's studio. You can go in and out by pressing M on the door. There is nothing important inside. Next to the studio is a smaller room which says: Staff Only. You an get in with Darth Leppy, after you've unlocked the character. Continue straight forward, passing a tree. You'll get to some stairs with an invention part there. Get it by pressing M on it. More about inventions here. Go up on some more stairs and you'll find a wooden box. Break it using any attack. You'll find a healing cookie inside. If you have lost any health, you'll get some more by eating cookies inside wooden boxes. If you have full health when finding a cookie, you can't eat it. Instead it'll just jump up and down on place. Now you must jump down from the grey thing with the staricase. Jump down, forward and continue. You'll go past one tree and then you will have to encounter THREE Zimmwad's who are holding another Matoran hostage. Defeat the Zimmwads and watch the Matoran walking around with no apparent reason. You'll go past his comic studio. You can go in if you wish but there's nothing important in. After a long walk you'll reach another grey... thing... You can climb it's walls by jumping on a wall and hold both up and right or left arrowkey. You'll climb up! It's a miracle! You'll soon have to jump off this grey thing again. There is a hidden Zimmwad behind a tree there. It's not hidden very well, though, for it fires at you even before it could strike you. Defeat the Zimmwad and jump over a lake. Now you'll have to walk some more until you reach a grey thing. When you're at the top, you'll see a lake below. Jump over it. Remember to make a big one, the lake is very big. Then you'll come to a house with Project Kilnkerpoop sign. You must go in, where you'll find a lever on the left. Go to it and press M. Congrats, you've turned a switch! Now go out again. You'll see a bridge on the front. If the lever is not switched, the bridge will be up, making it impossible to pass. Now go over the bridge. Walk again, until you reach two Zimmwads holding a Toa hostage. Defeat the Zimmwad's and go to a grey thing with that Toa's studio on it. Nothing important in there. You'll have to make a jump over the lake right after the studio. But it's not only a one jump, for you have to jump on three platforms before getting past the lake. After the lake, walk again until you reach another grey thing. On the top there is a cookiebox but also three Zimmwad's guarding the box and keeping another Matoran hostage. Defeat the Zimmwad's and eat the cookie. You'll go past another studio but there's nothing important in there. Right after the studio there is another staircase and after it you'll just have to jump on the other side. Keep on walking. There's a cookiebox on the way. Eat the cookie and advance to another grey thing. Go over it and walk again. You'll soon reach yet another staircase. Go up and you'll find a walking Zimmwad. Defeat it and go down another staircase. Once down, you'll encounter two Zimmwad's holding a hostage. Defeat the Zimmwads and go past another studio. Now you'll have to walk a long way until you reach the end. The screen will fade away and the new part starts. Part 2 In the beginning of the second part, walk to the staricase before you and climb it up. Once up, you'll only see another staircase leading down. Go down and walk again. You'll soon reach a grey thing. Go to the top. You can't see it from there but below there's a lake. On the other side of the lake there are two Zimmwad's with another hostage. Defeat the Zimmwads and go past the funny studio. There is a lake and a grey thing. Jump over the lake on to the grey thing and go forward. Soon two Zimmwads appear. Behind them is another hostage. Defeat the Zimmwad and go past another studio. There you will see a small lake and a grey thing. Jump to the grey thing and you'll find a walking Zimmwad. Dfeat it. Another small lake is right after grey thing. Jump over it, it's not hard. Then walk again. On the way there's another lake. Jump over. Soon you'll get to a grey thing again with a cookiebox. After that you'll have to jump to the other side where two Zimmwads are threatening a Matoran again. Defeat the Zimmwads and walk past another studio. You'll get to another grey thing. Jump to the top and over a lake. Then go down again. You'll have to fight two more Zimmwads with a hostage and a studio. After those, walk to a grey thing and go on it. You'll get another cookiebox. Now, before you go down, note that there is a lake below. Make a long jump and you wont fall into it. Then walk again. You'll soon come to a lake with three platforms. Jump on the platforms. Then you'll come to another grey thing. Go on the top. Soon you'll see a branch before. You'll jump higher and bounce from it. Jump to a tall grey thing a turn a switch. Then go down to challenge three Zimmwads. After you've freed the hostage, walk past the studio and a bridge. After the bridge there is a staircase. Go up and you'll come to a studio. After the studio there are three Zimmwads with two hostages. Free them and walk past the other studio. Then go down the staircase and walk until you get to the end. You'll see a video clip which you can skip by pressing spacebar. Then you'll have to face the bosses... The Boss In the boss level you'll face two of Malice Borg's hunters on a bridge. Fighting them might seem difficult at first but it's very easy really. First it is wise to choose which one you'll attack first. Then charge towards your choice and whack with your sword. Hint: use M. Whack continuisly. If the enemy jumps up and runs back, you've hitten it. Now go to the other one and do the same. If both hunters reach you from different sides, don't worry. Just whack. They'll lose health that way too. You'll easily beat the hunters with this strategy. After you've beaten them, relax and watch a videoclip. After that, you'll return to the studio hallway. Some things have changed. A few new features there and the guest star door has opened. Also, you have access to the next level in the level portal. Level 2: Le-Koro Part 1 Playable characters in story mode in this level are Onepu Nuva, Akano, Wise One and Kofu. Onepu and Wise One normally use a weapon, and so does Akano with the exception that he has electricla powers in his staff. Kofu throws chocolate bars. The level begins from a hut. You must go forward until you come to a tree with a branch. After the branch there's a lake. You must jump on the branch and go from branch to branch, bouncing, until you get to solid ground. You will then encounter a Zimmwad. Kill it. More Coming